


The Change Of Scenery

by afteriwake



Series: Academy Days [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Coffee Shops, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Historic District, Minor Spock/Nyota Uhura, Roommates, San Francisco, Secret Relationship, Starfleet Academy, heavy thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Nyota contemplates a change in her housing when she runs into Christine in the historic district of San Francisco.





	The Change Of Scenery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenSkyOverMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSkyOverMe/gifts).



> I have literally had this fic half finished for about...four months now? But I finally finished it today for **GreenSkyOverMe**! It's based on the prompt " _nyota: old buildings_ " from [this list](http://vialacteas.tumblr.com/post/138287798182) of Star Trek aesthetics.

There was something satisfying about being here in the old district, where the buildings weren’t all shiny and sleek. There was quite a bit of San Francisco that hadn’t survived the decimation of wars past, but this area was a throwback to what the city had been like hundreds of years ago, and she liked it there. The sense of history made it feel welcoming, in a way.

Maybe if she was lucky, one day she’d make her home here. 

A home by herself, though, most likely.

She knew as long as she was a student at the Academy there was no way she and Spock could ever be open. But even with that in mind, _what_ they were was beyond her. He wouldn’t classify them as anything, and while it hadn’t bothered her before it did now. Her time at the Academy in his classes was almost up, but when it was, would he want to be with her still?

She just didn’t know.

“Nyota!”

She looked up, breaking out of her thoughts, and saw Christine coming up to the partitioned area of the cafe where she’d been supposedly doing coursework. Christine was one of the few who knew what was going on with her and Spock, and maybe she could offer her a different perspective on things. She gestured to the empty seat across from her. “Get something to drink and join me.”

Christine nodded and then walked by her into the cafe, and ten minutes later came out with a coffee and a muffin. “Studying?” she asked as she sat down in the seat Nyota had offered earlier.

“I was attempting it, but my thoughts kind of wandered away from me,” Nyota said. She pushed her PADD to the side and picked up her own coffee. “What are you doing here?”

“I was looking for a place to stay away from the Academy,” Christine said. “My roommate is the universe’s most annoying person and I can’t get a new one until next year.” She peeled down the wrapper of her muffin and pulled off a chunk of it to pop in her mouth. When she was done chewing, she smiled at Nyota. “It’s the perk of being part of the medical studies program. I can get a housing referral to live out in town if I don’t want to stay at the dorms, and if I have to listen to my roommate fight with her boyfriend one more time...”

Nyota laughed, thinking about how with whatever it was she had with Spock they never fought. Disagreements, yes. Heated debates about various things they were passionate about, or as passionate as Spock got, sure. But not _fights_. Maybe she was lucky, or maybe...well, maybe they weren’t serious enough yet. They danced around what they were if they were anything, but this was a topic they didn’t talk about, argumentatively or otherwise. “I’m lucky I don’t have that problem.”

“We should like together,” Christine said with a laugh of her own before picking up her drink and taking a sip.

Nyota thought about it. It wouldn’t be a permanent arrangement, most likely; Christine was already ahead of her in her studies, even with them being on different tracks, so there was a chance she’d end up in the dorms again in a year or so. But for a little bit...it might be nice. “We should,” she agreed with a nod.

“Really?” Christine asked, and then she smiled. “Well, I was going to see an apartment in about a half hour. It’s just down the street, and it’s two bedrooms...”

“Then I’ll join you,” Nyota said with a smile, one that Christine quickly matched. This could be quite interesting, however long it lasted. And maybe this taste of responsibility might lead her to make other adult, mature decisions.

Maybe.


End file.
